Grimmjow's Watch
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Ulquiorra has been assigned to watch Orihime, and now Aizen has assigned Grimmjow to watch a shinigami that is half shinigami and half hollow girl named Kuro. She looks like a fifteen year old and is very confusing to Grimmjow because of her hollow side Shiroi, see why Aizen wants her and what Grimmjow does. R & R. Ulquiorra X Orihime, and later Grimmjow X Koru, my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach but I do own the plot**

Grimmjow is called to Aizen's room for god know why and on his way he sees Orihime holding hands with Ulquiorra, the two have been dating sense Aizen bought her down here. Grimmjow makes it to Aizen's room and just enters, "what do you want Aizen," Grimmjow says. But when he looks in Aizen's chair he sees a girl dressed like a shinigami.

"Grimmjow, I see you are here and have met Kuro already," Aizen walks in, Kuro gets off the chair and to Aizen, he pats her on the head.

"So what do you want, do I have a mission or something?" Grimmjow asks, "And what's with the shinigami?"

"She is a new ally, and she is half shinigami and half hollow. You are going to be watching after her, understand," Grimmjow was going to argue but changed his mind. He looks at the Kuro; she has brown hair pass her shoulders and red eyes.

The two walk out of Aizen's room and walk to Grimmjow's room, Kuro follows him like a shadow until Ulquiorra walks by, "who is she?" he asks Grimmjow.

"I have to babysit her, like you do with the human chick," Grimmjow says.

Kuro stays close to Grimmjow and says weakly, "Hi, I'm Kuro." When Ulquiorra looks at her she hides behind Grimmjow and they both look at her confused. _The kid wasn't scared of Aizen but is scared of Ulquiorra who is only number 4._

"Why are you so dang scared?!" Grimmjow yells at her, Ulquiorra looks at her still emotionless than walks away to see Orihime.

Kuro looks down and says, "Sorry," she gets a few steps away from Grimmjow and he leads her to his room. There is a king sized white bed, a white coach on the wall, a window high on the wall, a door that leads to the bathroom, and a new door in his room.

"What the heck," Grimmjow opens the door to see another room like his in the room, "this is where you sleep," he points to the room and Kuro walks in and sits on the bed. _Why do I have to watch a kid who can't even stand up for their self? What is Aizen thinking?_

Bang, Grimmjow hears the sound coming from Kuro's room and runs over to check on her, "You ok kid, Kuro," he looks at her room and there is a wall missing and a hollow disappearing in front of her.

"I'm fine," Kuro says, now she is wearing the white version of the shinigami's cloths, (it looks exactly like hollow Ichigo's) and has ice blue eyes. She sheaths her sword, sits on her coach, and looks outside. "What are you gawking at, did you think I was a defenseless child that needs protection, and I am Shiroi, now where is Aizen."

"What you told me earlier that your name is Kuro, which is it?!" Grimmjow says irritated.

Shiroi laughs, "Here is a little tip, Grimmjow, I am the hollow side of Kuro and she always calls me Shiroi, so I am Shiroi, if you want," she looks on her bed and sees a double sided necklace of the moon, one side completely white and the other completely black, "if the white moon shows it me and if the back moon is showing then its Kuro," she puts the necklace on and flips it to the white moon side. "I am going to find Aizen," Shiroi walks out of Grimmjow's room and heads for Aizen's, Grimmjow follows her. "Why are you following me?"

"I am support to watch you that's why," Grimmjow says but he just wants to see what she is going to say to Aizen.

"Walking with her again, Grimmjow, it looks like she isn't shy anymore," Ulquiorra says and looks a Shiroi thinking she is Kuro.

Shiroi smiles "if you think that I was scared of you your wrong, I just didn't want to talk, and I don't have time to talk now either, good bye."

She walks into Aizen's room and Grimmjow follows her after saying, "mine is cooler than yours."

"Aizen, where are you?" Shiroi screams.

"Kuro is something wrong," Aizen asks, and then looks at Grimmjow snickering.

"Wrong one Aizen, I'm Shiroi, and I don't like her being under one of your men's watch I can do it just fine if she is in any real danger," Shiroi yells at Aizen.

"Shiroi," Aizen puts his hand on her head, "I want to see Kuro now," when he says that her eyes turn red and the necklace flips on its own to the black moon, "are you ok honey?"

Kuro smiles and says, "I am fine daddy."

"Daddy, Aizen's your dad?" Grimmjow looks at them and sees how she looks like him but he never though Aizen had a kid.

She nodes, "I thought you could tell Grimmjow," Kuro says, "why else would he have someone watching me, I am not bait because shinigami would like to see me dead now, so can you think of any other possibility why Aizen would but me under watch?"

"I can think of a ton, but if he is your father then why don't you call him that?" Grimmjow says.

"Because it would but me danger if someone wanted to takes his place a leader and the reason I choose you to watch me is because I like you," Kuro smiles. "Umm Aizen I need my room repaired too."

"Why," Aizen asks his so called daughter.

"Shiroi broke it," he node and sends the duo back to their room. "Are you that suppressed, Grimmjow?" Kuro asks as they walk.

"No, are there any other alter egos I need to look out for?" Grimmjow asks because he doesn't want to wake up in the middle of the night with her trying to kill him and it's a different person.

"Nope, I don't think, but Shiroi isn't an alter ego, she is my hollow half wail I am the shinigami half," Kuro says, Grimmjow just nodes because he doesn't want to explain what an alter ego is to her, then have the alter ego try to kill him. They go into Grimmjow's room and the door leading to Kuro's room has a sigh that says Kuro/Shiroi on it, with half the sight white and the other half black and the words are written in the opposite color. Kuro opens the door and her room is completely repaired, "cool," she takes her sword of her belt and lays down.

"That was fast," Grimmjow puts his hand on the wall to see if its real, and it is and thicker. Grimmjow looks at Kuro who is now fast asleep, he leaves the room and lies in his bed,_ now I have to protect this kid and myself, I will have to think of places to hide her if a real battle ever comes up. Especially if it's with another shinigami, she's an ally, more like a reliability. What does Aizen really want with her, if he wanted to keep her safe then he could have just kept her a secret and hide her somewhere else._ _What is his game?_

**Please tell me what you think, I will add the next chapter later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach just the plot**

Grimmjow wakes up and the first thing he sees is Kuro practicing with his sword, "what are you doing?!" He screams at her and sits up, and then she starts blushing, "what's wrong with you now?" Grimmjow stands up with pants on but no shirt, Kuro sheaths his sword hands it to him and goes into her own room. "What the, what is wrong with her?" He realizes he isn't wearing his shirt and says, "You have got to be kidding me." He puts the rest of his cloths back on and walks into Kuro's room and says, "Better," and she screams throwing her pillow at him and he quickly shuts the door. "I forgot, why wasn't she wearing her cloths," he blushes and goes into the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water.

"Dock first next time," Kuro says from his room, "unless you wanted to see me naked," she says bored.

"Why would I want to see a kid like you naked?!" He screams at her, he looks out of his bathroom to see her playing with her sword and smile.

"I got a reaction," she says musically, Grimmjow looks at the moon then silently curses at himself, a full white moon.

"Shut up Shiroi, and turn back into Kuro," Grimmjow says calmly and looks at her and she looks bored.

"No, do you want to know why," She asks and Grimmjow nodes. "It's because Kuro is playing and fixing her garden in our head, she will be done in a minute so wait," a minute slowly passes by and the necklace changes to a new moon.

"You hungry," Grimmjow asks Kuro and she nodes. They walk to the kitchen that al the arrancars eat or just get food and eat alone in their rooms. Grimmjow makes them some food and to Kuro's surprise it is edible.

"Hello," Ulquiorra says to the two eating.

Kuro swallows and says, "Hi," quietly, "sorry about what I said yesterday, I wasn't in my right mind."

Grimmjow laughs "don't apologies for saying something like that it's a waste of breath, and you shouldn't have to apologies for something you didn't even say."

"Is there a second person hear that looks exactly like her in every aspect, or are you talking about a split personality?" Ulquiorra asks, "Orihime told me about them, maybe you should learn what they are Grimmjow."

"Please tell me," he says sarcastically.

"It's a second personality that you may not know you even have and can come in at any time or place without noticing but the personally changes and sometime the other personality has a different name," Ulquiorra explains.

"So an alter ego," Kuro says, and Grimmjow is trying to laugh.

"A what?" he asks, Grimmjow starts laughing so hard that he starts crying.

"Ask your girlfriend," Kuro says then gets up and leaves.

"Mine is so much better than yours," Grimmjow says as he ran to catch up with her.

"Are those two are going out then, if so then he is saying his girlfriend is better than mine," Ulquiorra says to himself.

"Wow Kuro, you really are cool now that you aren't afraid to talk to people," Grimmjow puts his hand on her shoulder and Kuro starts blushing but she doesn't let Grimmjow see.

"So you like me better when I speak to other people without being scared," Kuro smiles, "but that was very hard for me to even say to him you know, because I am not use to talking to other people without being told what to say."

"Being told to say, who would tell you what to say?" Grimmjow opens the door and closes it when Kuro sits on the coach in his room.

"Aizen would tell me what to say in the Soul Society and Shiroi would come out to talk to bigger officials and people like that," Kuro talks like this is what everyone does.

"So except around me and your da, I mean Aizen, you have never talked to anyone as yourself?" Kuro nodes.

"It keeps me from being hurt so I don't mine and I like only talking to you because I know you won't be leaving me by myself anytime soon," she says sadly with a smile. "Do you want to spare?" Kuro asks out of the blue.

"What, wait we are," Grimmjow says until Kuro cuts him off.

"You know, with our swords so we can see who is stronger," Kuro says smiling.

"All right challenge accepted, but let's do this outside," Grimmjow suggests and the two walk outside and draw their swords, and run at each other Grimmjow attacks but he can't get through Kuro's defense and she can't attack him. "This is going nowhere," Grimmjow says complaining.

"Then let's pick up the paste and I will attack like this," Kuro attack nocks Grimmjow's sword from his hand.

"Well I don't need a sword to bet you see," Grimmjow takes Kuro's sword and tosses it by his and tries to punch her, excepting her to block he uses a good amount of strength, but her ends up punching her in the face knocking her to the ground. "O god," is all he can say looking at her.

She hold the part of her face that is throbbing and says, "that really hurt," and she smiles and punches him in the face but he didn't feel it.

"You are very weak, how did you block my sword if you can't even hurt me with a punch," Grimmjow asks, she looks at him shock and her eye start to tear up, "what, what's wrong?!" Grimmjow asks worried about Kuro.

"Leave me alone baka," Kuro screams at him still crying, gets her sword, then runs inside to her room.

"What did I do?" Grimmjow asks out loud.

**Please review and I will upload the next chapter next Friday or Saturday. I am going to be in a Tec free zone till then. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach, just the plot**

Grimmjow walks into his room and knocks on Kuro's door, "Kuro I am coming in," he tries to open the door but it doesn't move, "you locked the door! Unlock it now!"

"Go away," Kuro says crying.

"God," Grimmjow walks out of his room ticked off and the first person to anger him any further is going to die.

"Hello Grimmjow, have you seen Ulquiorra?" Orihime asks Grimmjow. Orihime looks at Grimmjow and realizes he is very upset, "did you two get into a fight?"

Grimmjow looks at her confused, "what are you talking about women?"

"I already know about your girlfriend, Ulquiorra told me, and you look upset so I thought you two got in a fight," Orihime says.

"You could say that, wait she isn't," Grimmjow gets interrupted when Ulquiorra walks by.

"Ulquiorra, wait up," Orihime runs after him.

_Do all women act like that? Wait, _Grimmjow runs to Ulquiorra's room and opens the door without knocking and sees Ulquiorra and Orihime kissing. He stares at them and now he knows what they do in his room when they vanish for a few hours. "Hey, I need to borrow your women," they stop and look at Grimmjow, and he grabs Orihime's arm and pulls he to the door.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asks and blocks the door.

Orihime remembers what she said to Grimmjow earlier, "do you need help with your girlfriend?"

"You need help with Kuro?" Ulquiorra looks at him, "who's women is better?"

"I do need your help because I can't figure out what I did to tick her off so badly and yes she is still better, let's go," Grimmjow leads them to his room and shows her that Kuro's door won't open but still hasn't told them why she locked herself in the room.

"This is a simple trick," Orihime jiggles the lock and the door opens, "tada." Kuro pulls her in the room and locks the door this time.

"Kuro!" Grimmjow is trying to open the door. "What the heck!"

"What did you do to her?" Ulquiorra asks.

"All I says was," he stops talking when he hears Kuro screaming.

"What are you doing?! Let me out of this thing!" Kuro screams.

"No, not until you calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Orihime screams back at her.

"I didn't know your chick did angry," Grimmjow says surprised.

"I didn't know either," Ulquiorra admits, "so what did you say?"

"He called her weak after punching her in the face," Orihime says popping her head out the door then walks out shutting the door behind her and standing in front of it. "Then he doesn't apologies and only insults her more, shame on you Grimmjow."

**What happened in Kuro's room**

"Hi Kuro," Orihime walks up to her bed; Kuro has her face shoved in her pillow. "Hello?" Orihime pokes her.

"Go away," Kuro says muffled.

"Not until you tell me what happened between you and Grimmjow," Orihime cross her arms.

Kuro sits up, "we were fighting with our swords and I knocked his out of his hands, then he hits my sword from my hands, now go away!"

"That isn't all now spill it."

"No," Kuro walks away from Orihime and she uses her Koten Zanshun and keeps Kuro from moving. "What are you doing?! Let me out of this thing!" Kuro screams.

"No, not until you calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Orihime screams back at her.

"Fine, let me out and I will," Orihime deactivates it and they sit on the bed, "after we both lost our sword we changed to hand to hand combat and Grimmjow punches me. It hits and I hit him back and he calls me weak and asks me why I was stronger with my sword."

"That's all I want to know, be right back," Orihime leaves.

**Now back to the story**

"What do you mean I only said the truth," Grimmjow says still not understanding what is happening.

"You were, no are, being insensitive to her and should say sorry to her."

Kuro walks out of her room, "I don't care," then she walk out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"If you don't apologize then she isn't going to like you anymore and you two will stay fighting," Orihime says takes Ulquiorra's hand and they leave Grimmjow alone. Grimmjow punches the wall and goes looking for Kuro. He goes outside and sees her sitting were the two had spared earlier.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit down, Grimmjow?" Kuro says looking over her shoulder.

He sits down next to her, "look if it," Kuro puts her finger on his lips.

"I told you I don't care," she hugs him; he awkwardly hugs her back then pulls her closer.

"Good they finally fixed their relationship," Orihime whispers to Ulquiorra, the two have been watching Grimmjow and Kuro the whole time. Ulquiorra shush Orihime so they don't ruin their moment and he doesn't want to fight Grimmjow because they were spying on them. He points at them.

Grimmjow picks Kuro up because she doesn't want to let go yet, he takes her to the room and he puts her down in her room and he sits on the bed with her, Grimmjow leaves and the two go to sleep.

In the middle of the night Kuro gets out of her bed and walking into Grimmjow's room, "Grimmjow, can I sleep with you?" Kuro says shaking Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What?" Grimmjow sits up to see Kuro standing in a white night gown, "why?"

"I had a nightmare," Kuro says quietly but Grimmjow can still hear her.

"What was it?" Grimmjow has her sit in his bed and she lays on him.

"I dream that everyone I cared about was dead and I was alone with Shiroi again," Kuro says.

_Again, what does that mean,_ "it was just a dream, let's go to sleep," Grimmjow says and lies down. Kuro lays on him and they sleep together.

**Please review and I will upload the next chapter sometime tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach I do own this plot.**

In the morning Grimmjow wakes up with Kuro lying on his chest but if you look at him you can't see her.

Nock, nock, "we are coming in," Ulquiorra says and Orihime and him walk in.

"Good morning Grimmjow, is Kuro still asleep?" Orihime asks.

"Not anymore," Kuro pops her head up from under the blanket and Orihime and Ulquiorra look at Grimmjow surprised. Kuro gets up and says, "Why are guys in here so early?" Then she starts stretching.

"We wanted to see if you two really made up but I guess you two did more than make up," Orihime says.

Grimmjow realizes what she means and says, "I wouldn't do that with a kid, what is wrong with you women?!" Kuro is still confused but she leaves the room to change.

Orihime sighs with relief and says, "That's good, if you guys do that though wait until she is a few years older, k."

Grimmjow is about to say something but Kuro comes out, "hey Grimmjow can we go to Earth today, please?"

"What brought that question up, and why should we?" Grimmjow get up and put on his shirt.

"Because I have always wanted to go and today seem like a good day today because Aizen said I can take a field trip today," Kuro says with a smile and twirls around. "Do you two want to come?"

"Aizen said Orihime can't leave and I have to say with her," Ulquiorra says.

"Alright, but we are going to go right?" Kuro says excited.

Grimmjow looks at her and is about to say no but this what he says, "fine as long as I don't have to carry anything."

"Yes," she pumps her fist in the air and jumps around the room.

"We will go after lunch," Grimmjow says, Kuro pouts a little but it is better than nothing. After eating lunch Grimmjow takes her to the human world. She looks at all the shops she can find because to Grimmjow's luck he put them in a mall. Whenever Kuro looked at something for a minute then Grimmjow would ask her to leave the shop after she was done looking and then he would walk out with whatever she was looking at. After two hours of looking Grimmjow was caring the bags for Kuro, he has three bags, one with cloths, one with four how to make homemade chocolate, one with makeup in it, one full of toys, and one full of stuffed animals.

"Let's look here next," Kuro points to a video game store.

"No," Grimmjow says flatly, "let's look somewhere other than the mall."

Kuro thinks, "The Park is support to be a lot of fun," Kuro  
says.

"Alright then we will go there," Grimmjow says and when they get there he looks at all the equipment for kids to play on. He sits down on a bench and says, "go and play I am going to rest," she nodes and runs off. Grimmjow watches her play with the other kid, _Wait they can see her, do they see spirits, no she can be seen by everyone._

A woman sits by Grimmjow, "so which one is yours?" the woman asks him.

"What?" He says.

"Which kid is yours, I mean I would think one is yours from all of the bags," the woman says.

"The one in white," he points to Kuro on the swings.

"That one is mine," the woman points to the boy about to run through the swings.

"You relies that your kid is about to run through the swings and get kicked in the face if he messes up," Grimmjow says. The women gets up and runs to her son but he is already is running and he is about to get hit by Kuro. "Kuro," Grimmjow stands up, but Kuro uses her feet to stop but that isn't enough for her to stop completely, so she jumps off the swing from behind because he is in front of her and she grabs the swing before it hits him.

"Are you ok?" Kuro asks the boy and he nodes.

"I am so sorry are you ok? Apologies to this nice girl for almost hurting her," the boy's mother says angrily.

"He would have been hurt more than me if I had hit him and no one got hurt so everything is fine, bye," Kuro says and runs over to Grimmjow. "That was a lot of fun but I think we should go home now. Grimmjow nodes and they walk away to an abandoned field.

Kuro is holding the bags and he is about to open the path until a shinigami with orange hair comes out, "what are you doing here and what are you going to do with that soul?" He says pointing to Kuro.

"What do you want shinigami?" Grimmjow asks even though he doesn't care.

The shinigami draws his sword, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am going to get Orihime back from you arrancar."

"This is going to be fun," Grimmjow says, "Kuro, go hide," he whispers to her and she runs to find a hiding spot.

"You don't have to run this will be over in a minute," Ichigo says.

"You have no idea, Ichigo," she says smiling then hides were she can watch.

Ichigo charges at Grimmjow and he blocks his Shikai very easily and throws him back, "is this all you got, this is our second fight and you haven't improved at all," Grimmjow says taunting him.

"Bankai," Ichigo screams. Ichigo uses his black Getsuga Tenshō and it doesn't do much damage to Grimmjow, "what?"

"Stop attacking him," Kuro screams at Ichigo, he looks at her and finally notices how she is dressed like the hollow version of him.

"Or I will kill you," Shiroi says, she comes out from her hiding spot and draws her sword.

Grimmjow looks at her necklace, "Shiroi I told you to hide."

"No you told Kuro to hide, not me," she corrects him.

"You share a body, when I say hide I mean both of you, now hide," Grimmjow points at where she was hiding. Ichigo attacks Grimmjow out of nowhere and somehow knocks him out.

"Grimmjow!" Shiroi runs over to him and catches him.

"Move, I am going to kill him," Ichigo says, "then I will help you."

"You aren't going to kill Kuro's prince," Shiroi says.

"Prince?" Ichigo looks at her, "what do you mean prince?"

"Grimmjow is the prince, Kuro is the princess, and you are a knight, so learn your place," Shiroi opens a path to Hueco Mundo, "as long as I am here Kuro will not lose him, but good luck Ichigo, with your friend," Shiroi says as she enters the tear with Grimmjow over her arm and with the bags on her other arm.

"Wait," was all she could hear Ichigo say because she closes the tear to her home.

She goes inside avoiding everyone and gets Grimmjow into his bed, "I will get Orihime," she stumps and almost falls from a faint feeling, she grabs her head, "wow, what a weird feeling, I guess I need to hurry." She finds Orihime and Ulquiorra goes with her. Orihime heals him and Grimmjow wakes up.

"Do you feel better Grimmjow?" Kuro asks.

"Yay, where is he?!" He sits up ready to fight.

"Back in the human world," Kuro says and Grimmjow gets up.

"How did we get back, did you get us Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asks.

"No, Kuro carried you here and got us to heal you," Ulquiorra says.

Grimmjow stands up and says, "She is still better than your women." Kuro laughs weakly then passes out. "Kuro," Grimmjow catches her, "what's wrong?! Kuro!"

**Sorry for updating in the middle of the night but I to do something else and it was very unexpected. Please review this and I will update later this week. maybe tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Beach, just this plot.**

Grimmjow puts Kuro in his bed, "what is wrong with her, why did she just pass out?!"

"Let me see something," Orihime says and she feels Kuro's forehead, "just like I thought, she has a fever."

"Fever?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra say together.

"It means she is sick, don't worry, she isn't in any danger, she just need rest, but first we need to bring her fever down," Orihime says and walks into the bathroom.

"Why can't you just heal her?" Grimmjow says following her.

"This will be good experience for you, taking care of someone. Now hold this," Orihime hands him a bowl and a towel. "Fill the bowl with cold water then get the towel wet and put it on Kuro's head," she instructs him and when he puts the towel on her head he covers her whole face, "no just her forehead," he folds the towel and puts it on her forehead. "Good, now, if she ever feels hotter than this," Orihime took Grimmjow's hand and put in on her forehead, "then she is starting to get sick and if she feels hot then she is sick, got it," Orihime lets go of his hand. "Ok when he towel is warm or dry then put it in the bowl, ring it out, then put it back on her, and make sure she drinks a lot of water and eats too, soup would be the best."

"Do women get fevers a lot?" Ulquiorra asks.

"No, everyone gets sick, but I didn't think Kuro could get sick because she is a hollow," Orihime says. The couple leaves Kuro and Grimmjow alone.

Grimmjow stares at her and changes her towel. After a hour she wakes up, "hi Grimmjow," Kuro sits up.

"Kuro, what the heck, why did you tell me you are sick?!" Grimmjow says irritated.

"What do you mean, I am not sick," Kuro puts the towel in the bowl, stands up and put Grimmjow hand on her forehead, "see, it's not hot."

_What, I guess that she is already over it._ "Alright, do you want to eat dinner?"

"Food, I am starving, let's go," Kuro says and runs out the door puling Grimmjow behind her.

"Hey guys, Kuro are you feeling better?" Orihime asks.

"I don't know what you mean, I wasn't hurt or sick or anything like that so I am fine," Kuro says confused.

"Go get something for us to eat, ok," Kuro nodes and runs to get the food. "Is no memory normal when people are sick?!" Grimmjow yells at Orihime but only loud enough for them to hear.

"No but does she not remember anything else, like the rest of today?" Grimmjow shrugs.

"I got food," Kuro gives Grimmjow a tray and the four eat together.

"Did you have fun in the human world?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Yes, but I almost kicked a kid in the face because he was running through the swings," Kuro says.

"So who is the one who knocked Grimmjow out?" Ulquiorra asks her.

"What do you mean, when did, no who knocked you out?!" Kuro asks shocked.

"No one, he is kidding, I thing that was support to be a joke," Grimmjow says and also is trying to silently say shut it.

"I got gifts, I will be right back," Kuro gets up and runs to their rooms.

"She isn't shy anymore," Ulquiorra says.

"I am back," Kuro says scaring everyone, "Here, here, and here." She hands Orihime an instant chocolate kit. Ulquiorra a book about women, dating, and a joke book, "you don't have to read the joke one," she says as an afterthought, and she hands Grimmjow a small box. "Open it," she says giddy.

"Fine," Grimmjow opens the box to see a heart with a 6 on it, "what the."

"Turn it over."

"Alright, alright," he turns it over and it reads, 'but my number 1', "when did you get this?"

"I didn't it home made," Kuro says proud of herself for making it.

"Aww, that is so cute," Orihime says.

Ulquiorra looks through his book and says, "but isn't the boy support to give the girl chocolate and sweet things?"

Kuro point to the next paragraph, "it can be reversed sometimes," Ulquiorra nodes, "hey Orihime do you."

"Yes, let's go," Orihime and Kuro run into the kitchen.

"You do understand that you just encouraged them to do this," Grimmjow waves the chocolate heart a little then takes a bite of it. _Wow it's edible and sweet._

Ulquiorra nodes again and reads more of his new book, "hey, which do you think is better, a date inside or outside?"

"Let me answer your question with a question, which is better getting attacked outside or being safe inside?" Grimmjow ask sarcastically.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra says. _I guess I answered his dumb question._

"Here," Orihime hands Ulquiorra a small box, Grimmjow looks at Orihime and Kuro to see both of their faces covered in chocolate.

He pulls out a heart with a 4 on it, he turns it over to see, 'but my favorite,' on it, "thank you," he says and takes a bite. But then turns a bit green.

"Orihime, you didn't add _that_ ingredient in it did you?" Kuro asks.

"A little because of the instructions but."

"That makes chocolate sour and grows, Orihime," Kuro says smacking her forehead.

"Ulquiorra are you ok?" Orihime asks concerned for her boyfriend, and he nodes after he swallows the chocolate in his mouth.

"What was the ingredient?" Grimmjow asks because he just ate all if his chocolate but feels fine.

"Umm its, umm well, it's called," Kuro wouldn't say that the ingredient was green chili peppers, "good night," she says and runs off.

"Kuro," Grimmjow gets up and follows her.

"I am fine Orihime," Ulquiorra gets up but throws away the rest of the chocolate in the fear of if anyone else ate it they would die, the two went to bed.

"Kuro where are you?" Grimmjow yells when he goes in there room, he roles his eye and lifts up the blankets on the bed to reveal her hiding, "I have found you now tell me."

"Or what," she sits up.

"Or this," he licks some of the chocolate of her check, "omg, what did that women but in this, it revolting," Grimmjow says trying not to puke.

Kuro is blushing, "she accidently put green peppers in it," Kuro goes into the bathroom and washes her face. Then they change and go to sleep, Kuro is staying in Grimmjow's room to sleep from now on.

In the morning the two change and then are summoned to Aizen's room, "hello you two," he says.

"Is there something wrong Aizen?" Kuro asks.

"No but I will be taking you back into my custody, Grimmjow you no longer have to watch her," Aizen says.

"What!" Kuro screams.

**I hope you like it so far, please review and I will have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday. I am sorry if you don't like the story and that I misspell word but it is fan fiction, it can be unrealistic. If you don't like this then you don't have to read it. Sorry for people who like reading this but I am just saying.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own bleach, just this plot.**

Aizen raises one of his eyebrows, "is something wrong, Kuro?"

Kuro looks down, "no sir."

"Remember what I told you before you left with him, it was only his job to watch you, nothing more," Aizen says and Kuro walks to his side.

"Thank you for watching me, good by Grimmjow," Kuro says sadly.

"You are dismissed," Aizen says and Grimmjow leaves reluctantly.

"Hey, Grimmjow, where is Kuro?" Orihime asks him.

"Aizen took her back," Grimmjow says.

"What do you mean?"

"Aizen assigned me to watch her," he says.

Ulquiorra looks him and says, "If you care about her now then get her, but you never heard that from me, let's go Orihime." They leave.

_I hate when he is right._ Grimmjow runs to Aizen's room but hears a crash from the way Orihime and Ulquiorra went and runs the other way, _if anything happens then Aizen can protect her._ When he gets there he sees Ichigo standing with his sword drawn. "Why are you here?!" Grimmjow yells at Ichigo.

"You, Grimmjow I know about what Kuro and Shiroi is so hand her over," Ichigo says.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orihime asks.

"How Aizen made her and gave her two personalities, the shinigami Kuro and the hollow Shiroi," Ichigo says.

All three of them look shocked, "we that makes a little more sense then the alternative," Grimmjow says, "I am glad she isn't his daughter."

"Ichigo," Orihime says and she explains how she is dating Ulquiorra and how Grimmjow and Kuro are together, she thinks.

He looks at the arrancars and put his sword away, "if you two try anything then we are enemies again."

The four run to Aizen's room and see it empty, "they were just here, I don't know where else they would be," Grimmjow says, he sighs and turn the giant chair in the middle of the room and he was expecting Kuro but what everyone sees in Aizen's head. "What the?!" Grimmjow steps back.

"Hey, Ichigo, you wana know where the kid is?" Hollow Ichigo asks him.

"You know where, tell me," Ichigo says out loud, and everyone looks at his weirdly.

"She is in her own head, come in here and I will take you and the blue haired man too," Hollow Ichigo says.

Ichigo tells everyone about what his hollow side said and then Ichigo and Grimmjow concentrate then enter Ichigo's mind.

"What's with all the building?" Grimmjow asks looking around.

"It's how his mind is made," Hollow Ichigo says, "now if you wana save the kid then let's go," he starts to walk.

"Why should we trust you?" Ichigo says.

"Because I just want to watch and Shiroi asked me to bring him, I am taking you as a bonus," Hollow Ichigo says laughing and continues to walk. The three walk for a few minutes until the sensory changes dramatically, for the city to a forest.

"Wow, where now?" Grimmjow asks.

"To the town," he leads them to the small town in front of the forest and he opens a gate that they all enter through and closes it behind Grimmjow, "now to school."

"School, why is she at school?" Ichigo asks.

H. Ichigo snorts and says, "Shiroi made this world the perfect place for Kuro to live but without her prince she can't leave, or something like that." The three walk through town and see all the fake people walking around.

"You are late, Kuro," they here a voice says and they all run to it.

"Sorry, I had to help clean, so what did you want to give me Grim," Kuro asks the blue haired boy.

"Just take the note," he hands her a letter.

"O we maybe late," H. Ichigo says snickering.

"I am sorry but I can't accept this," she hands the note back and walks away.

"Your late," the three turn around and see a girl with white hair that looks like Kuro.

"Well Shiroi, you can get them next time then," H. Ichigo says.

"None the less thanks, now that you are here I can't let you destroy the perfect world I made for Kuro," Shiroi gets in a fighting stance.

"Perfect world, were boys fawn over here and she is normal? It sound boring, I bet she likes the real world better," Grimmjow says.

"Well here she has a father," Shiroi says.

"You two aren't even related to him!" Grimmjow says irritated.

"You thought we were related? The only reason he is our dad is because me is our creature."

"That you decapitated," Ichigo adds, she shrugs.

"If you convince me that she would be happier there and not here, I will let you have her back, prince," Shiroi says.

"Well what about the park, or the when she made the chocolate," Grimmjow says.

The world cracks, "what, what is happening?!"

"You losing at you own game, and when I got assigned to watch Kuro," Grimmjow says.

The town is destroyed and everyone is in Aizen's room, "what just happened?" Ichigo asks looking around.

"You didn't die in my head," Kuro says and hugs Grimmjow.

"And you did something else," Shiroi walks out, the one with white hair, "I guess we are separate beings now."

Grimmjow and Ichigo pullout their swords, "she won't kill anyone you two," Kuro says, she also walks up to Shiroi and takes her sword, "what are we going to do now?" Kuro asks.

"I am going to run this place and all of you are going to live in the human world," Shiroi says.

"What, why would we let that happen?!" They all say.

"Because it is either that or Kuro can do it, but I think that you guy want to have a happy ending, princess and prince."

"Alright, let's go then," Kuro says.

"You trust her?!" Ichigo says.

"Yes, that's right, and I think that would be better than someone like Aizen coming to power here again, and that won't happen if Shiroi runs it," Kuro says.

They go back and forth for an hour and once everyone get tired of the argument Grimmjow picks Kuro up and Orihime pulls Ichigo and they take them back to Earth. "Enough, it is already over, and we are on Earth now so shut it!" Grimmjow screams at them.

"I win," Kuro says.

Orihime take Ulquiorra home with her and they live together, and Grimmjow and Kuro get their own place. They live together and the couples get married and have kids.

**The end**

**I hope you liked it and I maybe writing a sequel to this about the couples kids. I will do it if I get enough coment saying I should. Review and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
